Remnant's Mightiest Heroes
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Beacon was falling, that much we knew and of course we also predicted that. Good thing that we had a decade to learn how we use the equipment that is given to us. With our knowledge of what will be happening we prepared and waited for this day. It's time to show Remnant who we are! (MCU X RWBY one-shot)


Everything is lost; the Fall Maiden is now under the hand of one Cinder Fall and without the Fall Maiden under their control then it was without a doubt that any chances surviving in the fall of Beacon is zilch. Ozpin stared down at the new Fall Maiden with repressed fury while Cinder looked down on him with a sadistic grin on her face.

They had been fighting for a while now and while it may have seemed that Ozpin was winning it was proven wrong when Cinder showed a proficiency in her power that took years to hone. Yet as death closed in on the headmaster his thoughts came to all of his students, from the third-year teams like team CFVY to the first years Team RWBY and JNPR. He would've turned to ash were it not for something that came into both their attention.

The sound of a loud metallic thud echoed in through the basement of Beacon Academy making both the old wizard and the new maiden look in curiosity. At first it was obvious that what landed with them was an android though upon closer look Ozpin realized it was not one of Ironwood's; It was covered in maroon with gold highlights, the chest area of the android had some sort of trapezium heart that glowed a light blue, its golden face mask looked at them both.

"Man, it's so weird meeting both of you here," the 'android' said.

This brought confusion in both parties as they continued to listen in on the talking android, its gaze locked on the Fall Maiden and with a point her spoke again, "Cinder, right?"

The reaction that the android ever got was narrowed eyes, "Yeah, I guessed right… you must be Ozpin then,"

"Who are yo-"Cinder asked but she never got to finish as the android spoke.

The face of the android 'melted' away revealing the face of a young man with short black hair in his teen years, "Name's Johnny Stark, Fireworks,"

"Johnny run, she's too powerful for you!" Ozpin said now worried that the android was never and android to begin with.

The man now named Johnny Stark chuckled, "I don't know… in the movie this suit managed to tank the Power Stone to the face… oh and don't forget the part where Thanos dropped a moon on Tony… I think a little firecracker won't be that effective,"

Johnny must've struck a nerve with the Fall Maiden as she now had her full attention to him, "Do you want to test that theory?"

"I don't need to. It was already proven in Infinity War,"

Any other words were cut off when a great pillar of fire emerged underneath Johnny, Ozpin had to look away at the unfortunate sight of a young man getting killed all for bravad-

"Told you,"

Cinder and Ozpin's eyes widened though the former never had time to show another reaction when a beam of light hit her chest, sending her back to the ground with a loud grunt. Ozpin never took his eyes away from the pillar of fire now that it was dispelled, there in the middle of all of the charcoal ground stood Johnny with his suit not even looking like it took damage.

Ozpin didn't have time to say anything when all of a sudden, the presence of intense heat washed behind him, looking back he saw Cinder Fall looking anything but cocky. The snarl on her face made it know that she had made a mistake and she was not afraid to show her anger, with streaks of fire in her eyes she gave a war cry before barrelling towards Johnny who was more than happy to oblige.

The soles of his boots shifted into rockets which propelled him towards the Fall Maiden, covering the gap in between at breakneck pace. He raised his fist and made it meet with Cinder's jaw. This stunned her long enough for him to grab her by the back of her dress and fly outside through the way he came.

**-LINE BREAK-**

With their back against each other both Yang and Blake fought off against the almost never-ending waves of White Fang, at a distance they might've looked like they were managing their front pretty well but in truth it was anything but. They were both outmanned and outgunned with their weapons already in their last clips. Not to mention they were also low on ammo.

But what made matters worse was the bull faunus that was watching the whole ordeal in a distance with a sadistic smirk on his face, it was obvious that they were both exhausted and tired but little did they know Adam had purposely ordered his fellow faunus to focus more one the blonde rather than her beloved. For sadistic reasons that no one would know except for him.

He would deal with Blake later on, when she will be weak and vulnerable. It seemed like he didn't have to wait long as a White Fang managed to deplete Yang's aura, as the White Fang pointed its gun at her he grinned even further at the desperate look on Blake's face.

Only except there was no gunfire that ended the blonde's life just the quiet but loud enough to hear 'thwip' sound. Confused Adam looked at the grunt who was suppose to end Yang's life only to look in confusion at the sight of some sort of white substance wrapped around the man's wrists like a handcuff.

"What the fuck is this?" he said.

His question was answered when he felt a pair of foot land behind him and launched him away with a pained yelp. What replaced his grunt was a person wearing the most unusual clothing; it was a skin-tight suit with red and blue highlights, the red part of the suit had black lines interlaced in a pattern similar to that of a spider's web and to make it even more obvious there was an emblem of a spider on the man's chest.

His lithe yet fit body stood up and gazed at every single White Fang and finally spoke, "Hey everyone,"

"Who the hell are you?" one of the grunts asked.

Silence reigned over the group before he spoke again, "I'm just your friendly displaced Spiderman,"

'What?' was the word that roamed in everyone's minds at that moment, while they were stunned to confusion the one named Spiderman started giggle in glee as he bounced around debris in joy, "Oh, how I always wanted to say that!"

This knocked everyone out of their stupor as Spiderman danced without a care in the world, two of the White Fang grunts gave shrug before one of them attacked, with a swing of his machete he expected to hit the weird man. Except said spider dodged at the last second throwing him off, this was further enforced when Spiderman proceeded to perform a takedown on the faunus. His back hit the ground hard but he wasn't about to give.

That motivation lasted for about half a second when the same white substance that restricted his fellow White Fang engulfed his body and try as he did, he didn't budge a single bit,

"Sorry about that but as far as I know from the series you guys are bad guys," Spiderman said while giving a shrug. He turned around only to dodge immediately when another blade tried to strike him down. Once he spotted his open side he countered.

And countered he did; with a low kick that brought the White Fang into the air, he spun his right heel and with his left leg kick the grunt sending him careening towards a still standing wall. Seeing now that the boy couldn't be underestimated, the White Fang now focused their attention on him. With a joined war cry they charged at spider.

They thought that it was going to be an easy win, all of them against one boy who was wearing a skin-tight suit. Well, they were about to find out that it was anything but easy. The boy managed to successfully dodge every single one of their attacks, what made it even more surprising was the fact that he was even dodging gunshots! Even experienced huntsmen and huntresses find trouble in even stopping a dust bullet.

Slowly their numbers started to dwindle with each of them getting subdues with his webs. Seeing this Adam growled, truly he didn't expect the kid to be good. Now seeing him as a potential threat he decided to end this useless farce once and for all. He lowered his form while his right hand rested on the hilt if his sword, his hair glowed a crimson red. Once the build up was finally done he unleashed his semblance at the back of an unguarded Spiderman.

Of course, this action wasn't missed by Blake as she shouted a warning to the man saving them, unfortunately, she couldn't make it on time as the blade collided with the spider, creating a bright glow. For a moment they thought that Spiderman was dead but then Blake realized something.

Moonslice only glowed when there was something blocking it… preferably something made of metal. When the bright flow finally died what stood in between Spiderman and Adam was a man who was the fitting definition of a perfect fit, he wore a padded dark blue armour with a silver star on the chest, down the waist were streaks of white and red, his face wasn't fully mask unlike Spiderman as they can all see his deep blue eyes and fixed jawline and also the large 'A' that's on his forehead. Finally, what he held was the most unusual weapon; a circular shield that had red painted in the first ring followed silver then red again and finally blue and ending with a silver star. In short what the man wore was nothing short of patriotic.

He stood back up to his proper form, easily dwarfing Spiderman even blocking him his view of Adam Taurus. From the looks of it, Blake could only assume that he was glowering at the new player of the game. The new player looked at his shield and gave an impressed look.

"I have to say. Vibranium is as strong as they said in the movies,"

Beside him Spiderman stood shoulder to head with him, "What did I tell you about watching you back,"

"I had it all under control, Michael," Spiderman grumbled.

The now named Michael rolled his eyes, "Sure you had," he paused before he looked at the bull faunus, "Is this supposed to be Adam Taurus?"

"The hell should I know? Johnny just told me that he's the one wielding a katana,"

"And who are _you_ supposed to be?" Adam sneered.

The casual conversation between both Michael and Spiderman stopped and looked at the bull faunus. Awkward silence reigned over them, just when Adam had enough Spiderman nudged Michael's side.

"O-Oh…I'm uh… -ahem- I'm Captain America, your crimes against Vale have gone too far, prepare to be brought to justice!" Captain America said while his voice lowered into a baritone as he introduced himself.

Silence

Spiderman leaned as closely as he could to the star-spangled man and whispered, "Yeah… you could use some practice with that,"

"Shut up!" he 'whispered' back.

Their banter was cut off when Wilt decided to cut the Captain in half. Of course, Michael saw this coming way before Adam had charged them and already raised his shield in preparation. Metal against metal resonated in the broken battlefield. Adam was about to counter attack but was surprised when Captain managed to push him off, this that offsetting because in terms of strength he should be the only one physically stronger than anyone in the school… at least that's what the bastard human, Cinder Fall said.

He didn't have time to think as the air inside his mouth was taken away by the metallic disc that Captain America threw at him. The shield bounced back to his arm while Spiderman shot a web upwards and with a pull started to swing toward the bull faunus with both legs ready to plant into his face.

**-LINE BREAK-**

There are a lot of things Ruby has regretted in her life, like that one time she had discovered where the cookie jar was, or that time she blamed Yang for breaking her Dad's favourite mug or even that one time when she accidentally wet her bed and blamed it on Puppy Zwei.

Fighting Roman atop of one of General Ironwood's ships alone was probably along with that list. The man was practically untouchable, he swung his cane around in a way that it created a shield that was always ready to parry Crescent Rose. Other than that, he fight's dirty! Taking every opportunity to hurt her using unorthodox punches and kicks.

That wasn't even the worse part, Neopolitan, the girl that was always beside the wanted thief, the girl who used illusions to throw her off. Frankly speaking it was annoying her. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to be annoyed as she was too busy fending off the criminal duo.

Roman gave a wide smirk as Ruby opened herself up again for him to exploit, he flipped Melodic Cudgel so that he was touching the barrel and with one swift movement trapped the young leader with the handle of his cane.

"You did good, Red!" he yelled. "But you need to learn that there are just risks that you don't take,"

With Crescent Rose a few meters away from her she stared down at the barrel of Melodic Cudgel, "I was nice meeting you, Red,"

He would've ended her life then and there were it not for something that flew across Roman's cheek forcing him and Neo to back off. Upon closer look at the object he found out that it was an arrow. They were about to dismiss it and find the shooter were it not the fact that the arrow started to beep rapidly causing an explosion that separated both Roman and Neo.

Roman managed to get his bearings quickly enough to dodge three more arrows that were precisely aimed at his head. Then the sound of feet against metal, with an annoyed groan he turned around to see a man in his mid-twenties; he had blonde hair and emerald eyes, he wore clothing where his left arm would have a sleeve while the opposite doesn't. He pulled three more arrows from his quiver and looked at Roman.

"How many more of you are going to interrupt!" Roman said annoyance already teeming.

The man merely shrugged, "enough to put back in jail,"

Roman scoffed, "right, because that worked the last time,"

"It wasn't even called a jail time. You purposely put yourself inside that cell just so that you can put Cinder's virus inside of Ironwood's ship so that she can control all the androids,"

Roman narrowed his eyes, "that's a very bold guess, kid,"

"Nah, it's not a guess. I'm just stating facts," he said before drawing his bow and letting loose three arrows.

Seeing this coming from a mile away, Roman swatted them similarly to how one would swat a fly. The only difference was that it was Hawkeye's arrows were talking about here. The arrows let loose a little smoke before separating into four quadrants that had their own little thrusters. These quadrants locked on to Roman and charged at him like an angry swarm of bees.

Roman yelped as he was launched off his feet and towards Hawkeye who already had his bow converted into a staff and slamming it into Roman's face, stopping all momentum and causing him to slam his back on the metal roof of the ship hard.

He groaned but that didn't stop him from calling his partner in crime. When he got no response, he looked to see another someone who was fighting with Neo; she had red hair while she wore a black skin-tight suit. Her batons swung at the illusionist while giving off electrical whirrs. The way the woman fought it was clear that she was skilled enough to outclass Neo in every way.

Even with her semblance she managed to locate her through the sound of vibrations on the metallic ship, of course, they didn't know that. Roman knocked his head on the metal as he groaned in annoyance. He could do less now that 'bowman' already had drawn his weapon and aimed it at him.

"Ruby!" he called out.

Said girl looked at him in shock, "how do you know my name?"

"Questions later. Take Melodic Cudgel,"

Without question she took Roman's cane while Roman looked at him with suspicion, few know the name of his weapon. This kid knowing it might tell him that he was a past contract, he was going to strike an offer when he met the but of his bow completely knocking him out.

"You doing fine, Aiella?" he asked while turning around to address the woman.

Neo was on the ground, smoking and twitching every now and then, "What do you think?"

With a shrug they both hoisted their respective opponents and walked to the side of the ship. He stopped before looking at the red riding hood, "Come with us, we'll get you down from here,"

Ruby tilted her head to the side, "How are we goi- WATCH OUT!"

Both turned their heads to see a large hippogriff, beak wide open and about to swallow both of them whole. Except it was halted when a series of heavy machine gun fire shot the creature, knocking it out of the sky, what floated in its place was a vehicle that was similar to a bullhead but at the same time it was sleeker. It hovered for a second before turning around with the back door open for her two saviours to enter. The man wielding the bow gestured for her to come. When she entered the Quinjet she took a seat from one of the many available.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"We're…" the man with the bow gave a tired sigh. "Screw this, wait for Johnny, he'll tell you what we're all about,"

She looked confused when she looked at the resident female, she could only shrug and give an apologetic look.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Cinder yelped as she crashed back down on the former office of Headmaster Ozpin turned battlefield. She tried to stand up yet her muscles were telling her that doing anything further could only result to injury. In front of her Johnny looked down on her.

This wasn't part of the plan, she wasn't expecting this man to beat her. In fact, it infuriated her even more; the fact that one man had managed to beat her, with the full might of the Fall Maiden's power to boot. The helmet melted away revealing the young man's face.

"You know, I really should feel bad for you. You planned all of this, with the complete confidence of succeeding," he said while stretching an arm out to show the entire chaos that she had done.

"Unfortunately, I don't care, you killed Pyrrha. But fortunately, we we're here to stop that from happening,"

We? Her mental rhetorical questions were put on hold though as the entirety of Vale felt a sudden quake. At the distance everyone that could see above the walls could see the once dormant Mountain Glenn, erupted into a mass of pure darkness.

Johnny could only balk at the sheer size of the Grimm Dragon. It was bigger than how they portrayed it in the series! Is what he thought. A chuckle entered his ears as he turned around to see Cinder's chuckle turned to full blown cackling.

"How are you going to beat something like tha-!" her voice was cut off when she suddenly felt something pull harshly on her left leg.

The next thing she felt was pain. Pain of being slammed on the concrete over and over again and with each slam leaving craters that fit her perfectly, with her aura already broken she only survived due to the Fall Maiden powers. Before unconsciousness took her over the last thing, she saw was green.

"Noisy maiden," Hulk said as he stomped his way towards Johnny.

"Hey big guy," He said while putting up a fist bump.

Seeing this Hulk rolled his eyes casually and bumped fist with him, gently. The humming sound of the Quinjet made itself towards their ears. Stopping just at the right moment for the back door to open revealing Team RWBY step out along side with Hawkeye, Spiderman, Captain America and Black Widow.

The first-year team looked at the odd arrangement of people that stood in front of them. But right now, they had more pressing matters as the Grimm Dragon was making a beeline towards the tower. Seeing this Yang approached one of them.

"Uh… I don't want to break your moment but… there's a giant Grimm heading towards us,"

Johnny could only hum in agreement, "Shouldn't you guys… I don't know… do something about it?!" she said panic starting to well up in her voice as the dragon came closer.

"I know… I just want to take a moment," Johnny said while removing his helmet as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

Seeing that is was hopeless, Yang and her team prepped their weapons for possibly the fight of their life. The dragon opened its mouth, ready and willing to eat everyone still standing on the tower.

"Ruby, if we don't make it… I…I just want to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk to you," Weiss said.

Seeing where the heiress was going it was Blake's turn to talk, "I don't regret getting put into this team,"

"I couldn't have had any better friends," Ruby said while swallowing a large amount of saliva.

"I'm sorry Weiss for using your toothbrush to scrub the toilet,"

"I accept yo- wait, WHAT?!"

She didn't have time to complain anymore as the Grimm Dragon was finally in their face. They all gave their war cry and charged at them only to stop when a bright light assaulted their vision, along the light came loud claps of lightning that struck in between the dragon and them. The dragon reared back as soon as possible, trying to avoid the large and continuous bolt of lighting that was crashing down just in front of it like an angry god.

When the Grimm Dragon had finally decided to go back a for hundred meters to hover the lightning stopped, just as it had appeared instantly. What showed up after that lightning was a man with black hair and a beard that would put Professor Port's to shame.

He wore a red cape and had six circular metallic plates attached on his armour that sparked blue lightning every now and then. On his hand was an axe with the handle that looked like it was made from a tree. His glowing blue eyes gazed over his group and landed just beside the Hulk.

"There's the last man!" Johnny said.

The man he was referring to scoffed, "Ya ain't gonna get any better entrance than tha'" he said, voice thick with Dublin.

"So, now that were all here, how are we going to take that bastard down?" Aiella asked.

Silence

"I know I'll sound cringy," every head turned to Captain America who flinched at the sudden attention. "Together?" he said unsure of his answer.

Groans of cringe made itself known while the star-spangled man's face looked like the red part of the flag of country he was representing, "SHUT UP!"

"Ugh… you're right. That is cringy," With the tension now gone, Johnny finally came back into control, "Alright, Hawkeye, Aiella and Mitch. You deal with evacuation, make sure nobody is within a five-hundred-meter radius from this tower. Team RWBY, you're going to help them,"

That shook them out of their stupor as they nodded and went back into the Quinjet while Mitch, jumped off the tower web-swinging along the way. Once everyone that was mentioned left, Johnny looked back to who was left. With a nod they looked back to their opponent. The Grimm Dragon roared in defiance while Johnny and the rest that were left fighting charged it.

"Avengers assemble!"

**-LINE BREAK-**

It was over

Ruby Rose slid her back down a wall and gave a tired sigh. Today had just been crazy! A human spider, an archer who had more variation than Crescent Rose, a woman who practically wrestled with a beowolf.

That's just icing on the cake!

But all of that is in the past now, everyone was safe and they had managed to keep the casualties at a very low number. The humming sound of a Quinjet reached her ears forcing her to look at Vale's saviours already boarding it.

She stood up quickly and rushed towards them. Just when the last one was about to leave, she asked.

"Um…who are you guys?"

People who were within range of Ruby's voice stopped and listened in as well, eagerly waiting for an answer. The one she asked was Johnny Stark. Said man smiled and finally declare who they were.

"We're the Avengers! Remnant's mightiest heroes!"

The backdoor of the Quinjet closed and took off. Ruby followed the jet only to drop her jaw as something suddenly appeared from the sky; several ships larger than General Ironwood hovered multiple feet in the air. It all had four large holes where the propellers were placed and under the belly of every helicarrier was a large letter 'A'.

"Ruby!" Yang called out

"Yang!"

She rushed to her older sister and started talking about the ships that hovered above Vale, Yang responded with words that calmed the once tired but now hyper Ruby. "It's not really that hard to miss,"

"Avengers huh?" Blake said.

"So cool… I want to be one!" Ruby declared.

Yang laughed nervously, "I don't know…"

Suddenly something buzzed in the team's pockets. Taking out their scrolls they received a text message from an unknown number. Reading the number Ruby's smile only widened.

'_Six months in Beacon and you're more than welcome to prove yourself to be an Avenger._

_-J.S.'_

**-LINE BREAK-**

**A/N: This will only be a one-shot! For those who wants to continue this then please do so as I'm giving you full permission. I want to see how you can continue this.**

**By the way if you guys haven't noticed it yet, this is displaced fic. For those who have only heard of it for the first time Displaced fics are fanfiction where a cosplayer from a convention is taken to another world (preferably your choice) by buying an item that is sold cheaply by a man that's named 'The Merchant' the item had to be relevant to the cosplayer.**

**An example would be a Thor cosplayer buying Mjolnir. Once the person who buys the item, he is then transported to a world of your own choice – which in this case I chose RWBY. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Displaced characters used:**

**Johnny (DeLeon) Stark **** Iron Man**

**Michael Anderson **** Captain America**

**Mitch Hendricks **** Spiderman**

**Jason Lau **** Hawkeye**

**Aiella Carrington **** Black Widow**

**Jackson Polinsky **** Hulk**

**Ollie McCarson **** Thor**

**And with that all said I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


End file.
